I. Technical Field
The present invention generally relates to methods and systems for accessing and presenting data. More particularly, the invention relates to methods and systems in which data may be accessed from one or more databases in real-time to facilitate, for example, shortage monitoring in a supply chain management system.
II. Background and Material Information
In today's world of business, with global competition running rampant and consumer expectations ever-increasing, the efficiency of a business enterprise is becoming more important than ever. No longer will a consumer accept any delay in satisfying their mounting appetite for goods and services. They want their goods and services immediately, and in addition, demand the highest quality at the lowest cost. Hence, many businesses use supply chain management to control and optimize their production and cost.
Supply chain management is a set of approaches and processes for efficiently integrating suppliers, manufacturers, warehouses, and stores, so that merchandise is produced and distributed at the right quantities, to the right locations, and at the right time, in order to minimize system-wide cost while satisfying service level requirements. A supply chain is a network of facilities and distribution options that procures and acquires material, processes and transforms the material into intermediate and finished products, and distributes the finished products to customers, whether intermediate or final ones. Supply chains exist both in manufacturing as well as in service organizations.
Currently, technology is available to help manage a business's supply chain. However, as the needs of a large and growing business increase, more is expected for the business to stay competitive and fewer disruptions in the business's supply chain are tolerated. This is because any disruption can have extremely negative consequences on the business's reputation, market share, profitability, and ultimately, survivability. Particularly, shortages of parts or services in the supply chain can have immense impact on the efficiency of the business, including creating delays or even complete stoppages of the business's production.
Accordingly, it would be beneficial to facilitate the management of supply chains, and in particular, facilitate real-time monitoring of parts or services in the supply chain. Moreover, it would be beneficial to access data in real-time to facilitate supply chain management including, for example, monitoring and managing supply shortages.